


春風化雨

by suoye



Series: #N種料理肉的方法 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 冬盾｜學生x老師
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: #N種料理肉的方法 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	春風化雨

Bucky一直覺得大家口中的「Mr. Steve Rogers」是很奇妙的存在。  
很少有男人可以兼具孔武有力和靦腆溫柔，也沒有哪個學校的老師可以同時擔任美術老師與美式足球教練，但是他不僅做到，還做的比誰都好。  
紐約市立的布魯克林學院一直都是紐約市民口中的"文人大學"，然而自從Mr. Rogers兩年前被重金挖角過來後，文人大學成為當年賽季的黑馬，雖然沒能奪冠，但是打進前三決賽便成為慣例。  
Mr. Rogers溫和有禮的模樣讓他時常被校內有眼無珠的混混盯上，但是自從Mr. Rogers輕鬆接下襲擊他背後的球棒，將兩個身高頗高卻被當一二年級的小鬼一左一右，揪著領子帶去校長室教訓後，天天領著一群花痴的少年少女到處尋找地點繪圖的美術老師，變成全校最偉大的存在。  
『傳說中』的Mr. Rogers完美的出奇，男女通吃的長相、對誰都充滿耐心與同理心的體貼性格，讓他成為人人最嚮往的戀愛對象；儘管校內外愛慕這位老師的人很多，不管是用最傳統告白，或者最大膽的脫衣獻身的都有，就是沒有人成功。  
James Barnes在學校的地位跟他差不多，坐擁紐約數一數二零售書店公子 身份的他，長的英俊又有錢，校內成績優異，前途一片光明，雖說有些玩世不恭，但總能激起女人的保護欲，男人的征服欲。  
Rogers跟Barnes最大的差別在於，一個待人處事都都相當謹慎的潔身自愛，一個嘻皮笑臉總是拈花惹草，床伴隨便換，到處留情。  
商學院與藝術學院的距離相當遠，一個討厭美式足球，一個跟商業知識徹底絕緣，校內活動從來沒遇過對方，兩人之間的關係兩年來都只停留在聽過名子沒見到面的狀態。

所以這種事才會發生在他們身上。

Barnes家雇用的掃地工一向很準時，每天都是早上八點來報到，平常老闆的兒子這時候都會待在餐廳吃早餐，準備上學，但這次一樓餐廳與客廳都靜悄悄的。  
「James?」她一邊呼喚一邊往樓上走，無奈的撿起地上散落的外套與襯衫，這個孩子平常都很規矩，但是喝醉酒就會亂脫衣服隨便丟東西，她都能猜想等會會在臥房看見怎樣的慘況。  
做好加班準備的婦人將衣服放進洗衣籃，往二樓走廊盡頭的臥式前進，但她才剛踏上二樓，敞開房門的臥室便傳來男人粗重的喘息聲與肉體激烈的撞擊聲響，原本想把主人叫起來的太太，在聽到房間毫不掩飾的聲音後嚇的奪門而出。  
房間內充斥著潤滑劑的水果香味，與性愛的混雜汗水的味道。地上更是一片凌亂，床單，枕頭都落在地上，書桌上的東西散落一地，光滑的木質桌面除了用過的保險套外，還有幾灘可疑的液體沒乾，而造成一切的原兇，是兩個體格高大的男人。還沒厭足的男人們在華麗的大床上糾纏著，天知道這場"運動"是幾點開始的。  
「哈，你看，你把我家純情的太太嚇跑了。」Bucky促狹的說，棕色的頭髮被汗水染濕，不同於平常打裡帥氣的造型，看起來亂糟糟的，他興奮的舔舔唇上的傷口，低下身子在男人頸子又舔又吻的。  
「你...你瘋了！」跪趴在床上的男人喘氣抱怨，縮起肩膀試圖擺脫對方的戲弄，金色的頭髮同樣也被汗水染濕，顏色變的有些深。他試圖要往前移動，緩解促使他發出放浪叫聲的快感，但是男人深深的一個插入他無力的趴在床上「嗚嗯！該死...你給我滾下去！」  
「才不要！」Bucky將男人用力壓制在枕頭上馳聘，每一下都用力的將分身頂入身下人的體內，對方汗濕的背脊滑溜溜的難以施力，所以他改握住男人的腰部，用雙腿將男人往他身上招呼失敗的雙腿頂開，色情的揉捏對方的臀部，愛不釋手的撫摸那對修長白皙的腿。  
金髮的男人大叫一聲，顫抖的迎接高潮，體內緊緊的纏著男人的分身，絞到Bucky呻吟著想釋放在裡面。  
「等等，你沒戴套..」男人推開Bucky，縱使他發軟的手臂沒什麼力道，Bucky還是配合的抽出，離開溫熱身體的陰莖失去爽快的想射精的包覆，讓他的主人有點不爽。  
金髮的男人雖然已經高潮，前面卻沒有釋出任何液體，他翻身仰躺在床上，整個人隨著快感顫抖，看起來有些恍惚。  
「嘿，我還沒結束呢！」Bucky不高興的輕拍他的臉頰，色情的伸出舌頭舔著男人紅潤的唇，引誘他貢獻自己的舌頭。  
唾液從男人的唇角留下，Bucky拉開男人的腿，想再次重返使他沉浸一整晚，也許以後一輩子都沉淪的地方。  
「嗯！等等！不...不要了，那邊有點痛...」金髮的男人鬆開唇，有點害怕的阻止他的動作。  
Bucky低下身子檢察他的身體，發現穴口真的有些紅腫，對方也許已經默默忍受痛楚一陣子，讓他十分愧疚，不禁慶幸方才他沒有不顧對方釋放在體內。「等等幫你擦藥?」  
「...這要擦什麼藥？」對方的臉上染上一層紅，讓Bucky重溫昨天晚上在酒吧的驚艷，但對方的疑惑真的考倒他了。  
「呃...凡士林？」  
「...」  
不對，那好像是用在做愛前的？  
「我等一下去藥局幫你問問看，你先去洗澡？」Bucky摸摸鼻子問道，接受自己必須用右手自給自足的下場。  
金髮的男人將Bucky拉到自己旁邊，側身握住他的陰莖，一邊替他手淫一邊舔吻他的乳尖。  
「FUCK！」Bucky大聲呻吟，一股股的精液射在男人的手中。  
「你真的很喜歡罵髒話。」手上沾滿精液的男人嚴肅的指責，畫面應該很怪才對，但是卻莫名的協調與適合。  
Bucky放聲大笑，親親男人的臉頰：「我叫James，James Barnes，小甜心，快給我你的手機號碼，我們今天一起吃晚餐。」  
「我不是什麼小甜心...等等，Barnes？」  
「在紐約市裡算很常見的姓氏吧？」Bucky隨手撿起床邊的內褲，替男人擦掉手上的液體，興沖沖的拉著他的手往去盥洗。「你姓什麼？Steve？」  
臉色變得有些僵硬的Steve笨手笨腳的跟著Bucky走進浴室，腦海不停說服自己只是遇到紐約市的眾多Barnes之一。  
「Rogers，Steve Rogers。」  
Bucky重複一遍，認真的調節水溫，直到溫度適合他們沖洗後才真正意識到這個名字的函意。

不過，顯然這層關係對James "Bucky" Barnes來說不是什麼問題。而Mr. Steve Rogers的抗拒與逃避總會被學生化解，靠著一股蠻勁與熱情，硬是讓Steve繼續和他滾床、談戀愛（順序真的沒錯），認識彼此的朋友，介紹情人給自己的家人。  
Barnes先生認為兒子一如往常的想玩新鮮口味，大方的讓獨子跟男人到處鬼混，幾次在家裡『碰上』時，Steve總是紅著臉但相當禮貌的打招呼，給他非常好的印象。  
一個月過去，他兒子拉著父親跟他金髮的男友一起辦烤肉大會，邀請朋友與鄰居；第二個月，Steve的行李被送到James的客廳，而他能看見金髮的男人正在門口怒叱他兒子；第三個月，他梳洗好下樓時，他兒子和Steve在餐桌上吃早餐，充滿默契的同時跟他說早安；第六個月，他發現兒子的生活習慣有顯著的改變，不僅很少去夜店，家裡開的Party的次數也銳減。  
一年後，他兒子大發神經，額外付超修的錢在學校開始鑽研網路行銷，每天忙的不可開交，Steve偷偷告訴他James終於有要繼承的想法，讓為父的他特別感動；第二年，他兒子畢業，開始在公司工作，聯合行銷部的主管一起成立虛擬商店；正當他打算和兒子好好來一杯慶祝商店大獲成功時，他發現兒子跟Steve已經在房間『慶祝』起來了，門內的場景嚇的他差點摔下樓梯。  
第三年，他的肝病變住院好幾個月，期間兒子忙著替他打理公司，而面對不辭辛勞照顧他住院大小事的Steve，他實在說不出口想看兒子娶老婆生孩子的想法。第五年，他正式退休，他看著兒子半夜偷偷的在Steve的錢包裡塞戒指的時候，他忍不住建議兒子考慮一些靠譜的地方，求婚弄的太『驚喜』反而讓人感受不到誠意。  
第五年的第二個月，他兒子和大他八歲的Steve結婚了，結婚典禮上他又聽到兒子在喊Teacher Steve，想起那天撞見兒子在床上捅老師屁股嚇的差點摔死自己的經歷，又是一身冷汗。

在社團的更衣間裡，被穿著西裝打扮俐落帥氣的男人撲倒的Steve一邊與男人搶著短褲，一邊抱怨幹嘛要聽好友的建議，去拓展視野，談一場轟轟烈烈的戀愛。  
瞧瞧他到底招惹了什麼？  
一旁對性愛抱持高度熱情的男人已經拉開拉鍊，釋放硬的誇張的分身。「Teacher Steve，求你讓我進教室～～～～！」  
一掌打在男人的頭上，反抗抵不過對方熱情的他最終還是任命的『(脫)開(褲)門(子)』，乖乖的開始『上課』。≣


End file.
